


Tony and Tali Letters of The Alphabet

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Tony and Tali moments based on letters of the alphabet. Set at all different ages of Tali's life.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A is for Abba

Tali Age 5

"Bye Abba". Tali tells Tony as he is about to leave her classroom.

"Bye Ninja". Tony says kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

"Why do you call your Daddy Abba that is a name of a band". A girl that has being bullying Tali since the beginning of the year asked her.

"Because he is my Abba". Tali replies.

"It's Daddy not Abba". The girl mocked her as the teacher came over.

"Natalie that is enough if Tali calls her Dad Abba it is allowed". Tali's teacher Miss Barry told the girl.

"But it's Dad not Abba". The girl came back with.

"Thank you". Tali says quietly to the teacher and walks away.

End of The School Day

"Hey Miss Barry". Tony says entering the classroom and thanking the gods that Tali's school is an all English speaking school.

"Hi Mr DiNozzo I was actually hoping to speak with you before you saw Tali". Miss Barry replies.

"Why everything ok". Tony asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Tali's had a rough day today I think she may need some cuddles". Miss Barry tells him.

"Why what's happened". Tony asks worried.

"Natalie a girl that has being bullying since the beginning of the year heard he call you Abba when she said goodbye this morning and has being teasing her ever since". Miss Barry tells Tony filling him in on the happenings.

"Well it is none of her business if Tali calls me Abba it is the name Tali has being taught to call me". Tony says to the teacher.

"Yeah I know which is why I told Natalie Tali can call you whatever she wants any way I will let you go and see her she is resting corner". Miss Barry tells him.

"Thank you". Tony says heading to the resting corner.

"Hey Ninja". Tony says looking at his daughter who laying down and looks like she has being crying.

"Hey Abba". Tali says as Tony picks her up and puts her on his back.


	2. B is Buckeyes

Tali Age 15

"Hey Princess Ninja". Tony says to his daughter as she walks down the stairs in her Ohio State Buckeyes Hoodie. 

"Hi Abba you ready for the game?". Tali greets and asks him. 

"Yeah I am hopefully we can keep this winning streak going". Tony tells his daughter as she sits on the couch beside him. 

"I really hope so I think that this season is the best we have had in the last few years". Tali replies. 

"I think you are right to be honest I'm surprised you are watching the game with me and not you friends". Tony informs his daughter. 

"Well I wanted some time with my Abba I barely see you and none of them appreciate college football". Tali replies back. 

"I really am sorry that we barely get to spend any time together Tals one of the joys of being the new Director of NCIS and as for them not appreciating college football they don't know what they are missing out on". Tony replies back and wraps his arm around her.

"I know you're sorry Abba". Tali replies as the game starts. 

"Come on Buckeyes". Tony and Tali say at the same time. 

3 Hours and 24 Minutes Later

"Yay I knew we could do it". Tony tells his daughter as they are jumping up and down and he lifts her up.

"Good job Buckeyes yet again you do us proud". Tali says to the players although they can't hear her.


	3. C is for Christmas

Tali Age 6

"Abba Ima". Tali says jumping up and down on her parents bed. 

"Morning Princess Ninja". Tony says wide awake having being used to this happening every year. 

"Morning Tali". Ziva says tiredly. 

"Morning". Tali says to her parents as Tony sits up bending so she can get on his back. 

"You wanna open pressies don't you love". Tony asks his daughter who is now on his back. 

"Yes Yes". Tali says excitedly. 

"Ok come on then". Tony says happily. 

"Come on Ima". Tali tells Ziva and she jumps out of bed. 

"Ok what do we have here". Tony asks as they sit on the couch Tali is on his lap. 

"Let's see let's see". Tali tells him happily. 

"Ok ok". Tony says as Ziva hands Tali the present. 

"Wow". Tali says as she opens a box which has a book about Washington, a map of Washington,plane tickets and pictures of the team. 

"Do you like that". Tony asks her.

"Yes". Tali replies.

"We are going on holiday. Now do you want to give Ima your present to her". Tony tells her and asks her.

"Here Ima". Tali says handing the present to Ziva. 

"Thank you I love it". Ziva says looking at the photo album. 

"Yeah well we thought you would like to see all of Tali's other Christmas's you missed". Tony tells her. 

"Merry First Christmas Ima". Tali says and the group hugs.


	4. D is for DiNozzo Defibrillator

Tali Age 18

"Tali just because your Abba has being out of town and which may I add he will be here any second doesn't mean you can rebel like this and get drunk". Ziva tells her daughter.

"Chill Ima". Tali says as Tony walks in.

"Hey My Ladies". Tony greets the pair.

"Hairybutt I will leave you guys alone". Ziva says as she walks out and gives Tony a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Princess Ninja you ok". Tony asks his daughter who is looking not so good.

"I will be fine eventually". Tali tells her Abba.

"What's wrong". Tony asks her concerned.

"Ima and I have being fighting and lets just say she hasn't being liking the choices I have made since you left". Tali fills him on what's been happening.

"What sort of choices". Tony questions.

"The sort of choices you probs made at my age going out to parties of friends and drinking too much and Ima is mad because I only started doing this since you left". Tali informs him.

"Right well your Ima has never been one for fun I have told you this. How's the head?". Tony informs and asks his daughter.

"Bloody sore drinking four nights straight probs not a good idea please don't yell at me Abba I have had enough from Ima". Tali tells him.

"I'm not going to yell I did the exact same at your age now I am going to teach you the DiNozzo hangover remedy it gets rid of even the biggest hangover we DiNozzo's like to call it The DiNozzo Defibrillator". Tony tells his daughter as heads to grabs everything needed for the remedy.

"Ok it's worth a shot". Tali tells her Abba as they crack up at the joke she just made.

"Ok so we have Lemon,Tabsco Sauce and Soda Water. Most importantly have a suck of lemon before you put in the water with the tabasco". Tony tells Tali as she does what he says.

"Oh my god Abba you are right I am going to have to remember this recipe". Tali tells her Abba.


	5. E is for Ear Ache

Tali Age 7

"Tali time for up". Ziva tells her daughter entering the room. 

"No Ima". Tali tells her Ima who notices she has being crying. 

"Motek what's the matter". Ziva asks her daughter. 

"I want Abba". Tali says starting to cry again and Tony walks past. 

"Perfect timing". Ziva tells Tony as he enters the room. 

"What's wrong". Tony asks Ziva. 

"Tali won't get up she wants you". Ziva says pointing to their daughter who is still crying. 

"Tals ninja what's the matter". Tony asks his daughter taking Ziva's seat on the bed. 

"Abba my ears are sore". Tali tells Tony cuddling into him. 

"Oh sweetheart" Tony says cuddling her tight. 

"Why now I thought my ear aches had gone". Tali tells Tony referring to the recurring aches she used to get. 

"Ninja I know it isn't nice I'm sorry your ear aches are back but you know the drill". Tony replies and tells his daughter. 

"Well I don't since the ear aches haven't happened since I have being back with you guys". Ziva questions. 

"The drill is Abba carries me and my blankets downstairs to the couch then I have Demazin, Abba makes us hot chocolates and we cuddle on the couch and watch movies with volume up loud so I can at least hear some of the movie". Tali informs her Ima. 

"Yeah that's right Tals. What are we watching today?". Tony tells and asks his daughter giving Ziva a look and lifting Tali out of bed carrying her and her blankets downstairs. 

"James Bond". Tali tells her Abba as Ziva follows the pair downstairs.


	6. F is for Fighting

Tali Age 16 

“Tali I have told time and time again you need to focus on school and I am so angry at you right now you keep skipping class and it is not on”. Ziva yells at her daughter. 

“Today I just skipped classes today”. Tali says raising her voice back.  
“Still your grades are low”. Ziva tells her as Tali walks off.

When Tony gets home from work he sees his daughters bedroom door is shut which is very rare so he knocks on it before seeing Ziva.   
“Hey Tals can I come in”. Tony asks her he knocks on the door.   
“Yeah Abba”. Tali tells him so he opens the door to see her sitting on her bed in one of his buckeye hoodies and could tell she needed her Abba.   
“I’m not going to even ask if you are ok cause I know you aren’t what’s up”. Tony asks his daughter.   
“Ima and I had a massive fight”. Tali tells his father of the event from that afternoon.   
“How massive and what was it about”. Tony enquires.  
“Really massive so massive I stormed off and you know I don’t do that lightly”. Tali tells her Abba.   
“Wowza it must of being big now what was it about”. Tony asks her.  
“She’s pissed because I skipped my classes today and she had a go at me for having low grades”. Tali replies back playing with a ring Tony had given her as a birthday present.   
“Look your Ima is studious and only a DiNozzo by marriage and doesn’t understand how hard school is if you are a DiNozzo. I know school was hard for me too and I get why you are struggling high school isn’t easy besides everyone skips classes every once in a while”. Tony tells his daughter.  
“Thank you Abba I knew you would understand and I have never being academic I would so rather watch movies or play basketball over school”. Tali replies.   
“Yeah Tals I l know after all you are my daughter and a DiNozzo”. Tony tells his daughter.   
“Its just so hard”. Tali tells him as she cries into his shoulder.   
“I know sweet heart”. Tony replies rubbing her back a trick that used to settle her as a little girl.   
“I love you Abba”. Tali says to him.   
“I love you too now come I will come with you and we will face Ima together”. Tony tells his daughter as they exit the room. 

“Tony I didn’t know you were home”. Ziva tells him as he comes out with Tali.   
“Yeah being here a while just talkin to Tals”. Tony replies.  
“Guess she filled you in and I hope you are going to apologise Tali”. Ziva tells the pair.   
“She did and she’s not apologising Zi she doesn’t have too school is hard on anyone and people skip classes from time to time so cut her some slack”. Tony tells his wife.   
“Of course you are on her side she has you wrapped around her little finger”. Ziva tells Tony as he and Tali walk off to Tali’s room.


End file.
